


Who Knew Soulmates Could be so Frustrating?!

by ShinePaw101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinePaw101/pseuds/ShinePaw101
Summary: Your from a universe where your soulmate can't harm their partner in any form. Having seen everyone else find love with their soulmate you've been searching for yours, when one night they find you-And it turns out having a soulmate isn't all it's cracked up to be.
Relationships: Chara (X!tale)/reader, Cross (X!tale)/reader, Dust (Dusttale)/Reader, Error/reader, Horror (HorrorTale)/reader, Killer/Reader, Nightmare (Dreamtale)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Who Knew Soulmates Could be so Frustrating?!

**Author's Note:**

> [Y/N] = Your Name  
> [HC] = Hair Color
> 
> This is the first work I've published so I would love feedback!

When you're a child there seems to be so much to the future- so many things to see, to learn, and do. For [Y/N] life was no different.  
In school children would stick close to friends- and as everyone aged up those who found their soulmates stuck close to them. Someone that no matter what won't, can't hurt you.  
It's not very common for people to find their soulmate as a child but there were occasions where it happened. It's every girl's dream come true- finding their soulmate and spending your whole lives together.  
Everyone wishes for their soulmate- but many just move on, giving up on that dream partner. 'Why waste your life searching for someone when I'm just as happy right here with what I have?'  
But even with finding your soulmate being rare you didn't give up. You would find them.

When you turn 18 you choose to visit someone with 'sight'. People with the ability to see other's soulmates, and lead one to where their soulmate is. You weren't happy with what she said-  
"Your soulmate is far from here, but you will meet them."  
"What do you mean far from here? A different country? Across the world?"  
"Very far from Earth, child. But you will meet them not soon, but when the time has come. Do not give up on your search child- for that is what will lead you to them."

It took a few days after that meeting to pull yourself together- being alone in your thoughts did help you to think of what she must have meant though. In your best guess to find them, you wondered why the Sighter used 'them' perhaps gender fluid? Anyway- you changed your major in school to follow science. If they weren't from this planet- perhaps they were an alien? Nonetheless, you continued to search...

Which leads to now.

Years later you finished college, got a degree in science and started to work in that field. Sure you missed art- but your desire to find your soulmate hadn't diminished. It may have dimmed a bit over time- but never died.  
Getting to spend some time with old friends for a weekend was a good idea for a break. Your friend Sasha convinced you to come over for a while, even managed to drag you into town looking a bit fancy.  
The night was spent dancing and drinking.  
Hours later, you and Sasha headed home, it wasn't dark yet and it's a safe town. You checked the news before you left but everything seemed fine... You missed the big story of the town you work in close-by was having some.. odd trouble...  
As you and Sasha walked to her house you both got the weird feeling of something bad was going to happen. You two chose to take the shortcuts through the allies to get back to her place.  
Once in that alley, the feeling of someone following pricked at you two. You glanced at Sasha and she nodded, turning around to try and spot whoever was following.  
-  
Finding that he was found out he rolled his eyes, finding humans so stupid. 'Might as well make this quick', he thought to himself, jumping out of the shadows and going for one of the girls- he thought he heard the [HairColored] girl call her Sasha.  
-  
Seeing one of the shadows move a little you push Sasha out of the way, the stranger missed because of your push, "Sasha, run!" you call out to her. The girl takes your advice and runs for her life, hoping you would be ok.  
Walking back while looking at the stranger, you got a good view of them. Fluffy white clothes with black trim. One red and one white- eyelight? Why eyelight? Well- it seems that the stranger wasn't human. This didn't freak you out though- monsters have been on the surface for years. But why was this one attacking you?  
"W-What are you doing?!" you call at the monster.  
-  
Cross stares at the human girl that pushed- Sasha, out of the way. He lets out a growl of anger and lunges at the girl- she stopped him from causing chaos!  
-  
[Y/N] lets out a cry of fear, trying to push her body away from him and bringing an arm up in a desperate attempt to block the knife- her eyes closing in fear.  
But the slash never came.  
Opening your eyes quickly you see the knife floating millimeters from the flesh of your arm. It seemed to surprise the other just as much as it surprised you.  
Cross tries again to slash your arm. You watch blankly, utterly surprised. You look back at him, seeing his face better, in a bit of a daze.  
"What?" the voice, which seems to be male, says.  
Now knowing that he was unable to harm you, you shift and stand back up. He glares at you, clearly frustrated. He summons more knives and throws them at you- they all miss, fate making them move so they don't hit you. Which just makes him angrier.  
-  
Cross was fuming with anger- why couldn't he harm her?! What kind of bullshit is this?! And why the fuck did she look so damn calm like she knows what the fuck is happening?! 'Hey bonehead- maybe you should ask her!' Chara says frustrated. Cross gets his skull back in the moment. He reaches for her throat- only to ‘choose’ to grab her shirt instead. "What is going on human?" he asks clearly pissed.  
-  
He does not look happy- oh and there's a question! Why doesn't he know what is happening? [Y/N] gives him a bit of a confused look but with another glare she chose to just say it, "You can't harm your soulmate dumbass. I'm pretty surprised right now too as I didn't expect my soulmate to try and kill me!" to prove her point she tries to slap him hard- only for it to miss by less than an inch. The skeleton lets go in surprise.  
-  
Both Cross and Chara are blanking out. The girl wouldn't know- but they tried to use Cross's knife- and then HIS knives. Which means she's both of their soulmates? Chara is a frustrated blushing mess and Cross is stunned. How are the guys going to deal with this? He can't kill her and like- finding out he has a soulmate even though he doesn't want one he does they are just in denial... just fuck.  
-  
The two stare at each-other, Chara stares at the human without the said human knowing. Coming to terms with it all- frustrates all of them. Cross and Chara question why the fuck they are in this AU and [Y/N] questions why she wanted to meet her soulmate so badly...

Neither of them notices the figure nearby.


End file.
